Trust Betrayed
by Krynns-kender
Summary: Inuyasha is separated from Tetsusaiga ina an attack and become full demon, but this time Kagome isn't able to bring him back to normal before he hurts someone close to him.
1. Enter the demon

This is my first attempt at a fic. Hopefully I won't be ostracized because of it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, whoever decides to read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. I don't have enough money saved up yet.  
  
Trust Betrayed  
  
Chapter 1: Enter the Demon  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams. "Aim for the chest. It has two Shikon shards there."  
  
Inuyasha just stared up at the ape demon as it beat its four arms against its chest. He sighed as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga transformed as Inuyasha leapt towards the demon.  
  
The demon knocked Inuyasha away a couple of times while Sango used her Hiraikotsu with little effect as it was carelessly thrown aside by a lower arm.  
  
"Kagome, our attacks aren't working." Sango yelled over.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I'm not going to let him get the better of me." He leapt up again, growling as the ape demon grabbed him in midair with its lower arms. It then raised its other arms and began to claw at the captured hanyou. Blood began to seep from his wounds. The next blow forced him to drop Tetsusaiga to the ground.  
  
As Inuyasha struggled to free himself, he felt his demon blood coursing through his veins. ~No. Not now. If I can just reach Tetsusaiga.~ Slowly he raised his head, staring the demon in the eyes. His eyes now blood red with rage. With new acquired strength Inuyasha burst from the grip of the ape demon.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha tore into the ape demon. Seeing a glimpse of red eyes, she gasped. ~Inuyasha transformed.~ She looked around for Tetsusaiga. It was laying at their feet.  
  
The demon fell to the ground, easily defeated. Inuyasha stood over it breathing slightly harder, claws dripping with blood and a hungry smile on his face. He looked around for another target and saw a girl running towards him.  
  
~Kagome, NO!~ A small voice in Inuyasha's head screamed but was quickly silenced.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully. All she had to do was get Tetsusaiga in his hand. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was soft yet worried.  
  
"Kagome, be careful." Sango and Miroku were not that worried. Kagome had always been able to handle Inuyasha's demon side before.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly leapt for Kagome. Claws poised and ready to kill.  
  
Kagome let out a scream before getting her thoughts in order. "SIT!"  
  
A grunt was heard as Inuyasha was thrown towards the ground as Kagome ran past to grab Tetsusaiga. Picking up the sword, she spun around but Inuyasha had already gotten up and was right in front of her.  
  
"Your stupid tricks don't affect me as much, but I will see to it that they don't affect me ever again. You are becoming a nuisance, Miko." His claws raised above his head. Inuyasha swung as Kagome thrust Tetsusaiga into his other clawed hand.  
  
-To be continued.  
  
*I know it was short but I wanted to get it out before my class. I should have another chapter up by tonight. Then I can actually see if people liked it or if I should go hide and never attempt at writing again. Reviews are greatly needed.  
  
Krynn 


	2. Consequences

Wow people actually read this and didn't stone me by the end. I'm all sorts of happy.  
  
Disclaimer: It's real nice of everyone to make me keep reminding me that I do not own Inuyasha. Thanks.  
  
Trust Betrayed  
  
Chapter 2: Consequences  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned back to their normal amber color as Tetsusaiga was firmly in his grasp. He looked at Tetsusaiga in one hand and blood stained claws on the other. Only then did he notice the crumpled body at his feet.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped to his knees and turned Kagome over. He saw four claw marks running from her shoulder across her chest and down to her lower side. "No." He knew he had done this. Her wound reeked of his scent and his claws were covered by her's.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango came running up behind him. Their expressions filled with fear at the sight of the puddle of blood forming under Kagome. "Quick let's get her back to Kaede."  
  
Inuyasha could only nod at Miroku. Carefully he picked up Kagome and rushed her back to the village as fast as he would allow himself without harming her more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku walked out of the village while Sango and Kaede were dressing Kagome's wound. He had been caught outside the window when they had removed her shirt. After many lecherous monk comments and a blow to the head from Sango, he reluctantly left the hut. Inuyasha had not returned from the hot springs after setting Kagome down in the Kaede's hut so Miroku decided that he better find him.  
  
In the distance Miroku could hear a voice sounding like Inuyasha's. "Why won't it wash off?!" Followed by the sound of intense scrubbing. "What was she doing down there so close anyways?"  
  
Miroku was surprised, Inuyasha was too preoccupied that he did not even hear him approaching. ~Hopefully Sesshoumaru wouldn't be coming around anytime soon. Inuyasha is just sitting prey for him.~ He decided to speak up. "Hey, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Go away." Came a very gruff sounded hanyou.  
  
"Don't you want to see how Kagome is doing? You've been here for a few hours."  
  
"No...well yeah...but..." Inuyasha growled. "Will you just leave me alone? I don't want to talk to anyone." He sighed as his grew softer. "She shouldn't of been down there."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. We know you can't control you demon side."  
  
"Sometimes I can." He cast his eyes towards the water so Miroku would not see the look in them. "It was just that I didn't try hard enough."  
  
"You tried your best, but the demon must be growing stronger. You can beat it."  
  
"Look I don't want to talk about it anymore. Is that alright with you?" Inuyasha gathered up his clothes and jumped towards the trees.  
  
Miroku sighed and walked back towards the village. "Sometimes you can be so stubborn. Too bad you don't use that when it matters." He was not sure if inuyasha was out of hearing range or not, but at this point in time neither mattered to him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night while everyone slept, Inuyasha went to visit Kagome. She still had not awoken since the attack. He knelt by her side, listening to her breathing. It was deeper than earlier. He remembered back to how shallow her breathing sounding while he carried her here. "Kagome, I'm sorry, but I told you to stay away while I was like that."  
  
Kagome moaned and turned her head towards the source of the voice. "Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha's ace brightened up. He leaned in closer. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" His mind filled with what he was going to explain to her.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face, but she did not see those bright amber eyes or the warm smile. All she saw was a sadistic grin and burning red eyes. She let out a scream that forced Inuyasha to fall back and cover his sensitive ears.  
  
Kaede rushed into the room. "What is the wrong child?"  
  
Kagome just pointed a wavering finger at Inuyasha. Her face void of color, while she attempted to put as much distance between them that the room would allow.  
  
INuyasha did not say anything as he walked out the door. No one saw the amount of hurt in his eyes. He made his way over to the forest. ~Kagome is frightened of me? Not that I blame her but that look in her eyes said everything.~ His head sunk into his knees, ~I'm sorry Kagome." he closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.  
  
Voices coming from the direction of the well awoke Inuyasha. Slowly and quietly he made his way towards the well.  
  
"I just need to go home for a little bit." Kagome's voice could be heard. "I'm running out of supplies and food."  
  
"You should tell Inuyasha you're leaving for a while." Sango's voice was the second one. "He might worry if you aren't resting back in the village."  
  
"I think I should just go. He hasn't been around enough to worry anyway." Her voice wavered as she closed the distance between herself and the well.  
  
Inuyasha moved closer to the conversation. A solemn look spread across his face as he listened to Kagome.  
  
Sango watched as Kagome positioned herself on the well, ready to jump in. "You know Inuyasha would never hurt you on purpose. He didn't mean it. You should know that." Sango practically yelled at Kagome.  
  
Taking her gaze from the bottom of the well, Kagome turned towards Sango. "And what do I do next time it happens?" Her anger was rising as well as her voice. "Do I just sit and wait for him to kill me? But that's okay because he didn't really mean to do it. So I can forgive him then? Is that what you're telling me?" Without waiting for Sango's response she jumped into the depths of the well.  
  
Inuyasha hung his head low. ~She honestly thinks that I would kill her.~  
  
*Alright I'll leave off here for now. Well that's because I need to write more. But fear not, I'm capable of writing while still in class. Fanfic is my way of staying awake at 8am in an almost dark room looking at slides for an hour. I should update as soon as I write more. Thanks to all the people who responded.  
  
Krynn 


End file.
